Un nuevo comienzo
by panchodor
Summary: Itachi reencarna en una organización los combatientes sus objetivos son contrarios a Caos Brigada, Itachi es hijo de la Capitán General y el rey dragón Midgardsormr, lograra una buena relación con Rías como pasos para realizar una paz con las otra de las facciones como otros grupos de la organización empezaran con las demás facciones.
1. Chapter 1

_**Puede que en algún momento haga LIMON que estará entre líneas si lo llego a hacer.**_

 _ **Nombre de la organización: Los Combatientes.**_

 _ **En esta historia el Mangekyo Sharingan será como uno eterno y en itachi cada etapa del Sharingan será más poderosa y por el ADN de su padre evoluciona la capacidad de copiar del Sharingan podrá copiar cualquier técnica sin importar si la técnica se hereda por sangre y gracias a lo prodigio y a las capacidades que lo hicieron un prodigio a tan temprana edad inconscientemente itachi cuando reencarno pudo fusionar el poder del chacra, la magia y la energía del Susano (Como el alma de itachi todavía no se adaptaba al nuevo mundo a un tenia despierto el Mangekyo Sharingan)formando una sola energía que le daba el potencial de despertar el Rinnegan (Apariencia del de Madara) y evolucionarlo (Apariencia al de Sasuke)y el color de la energía es la del Susano y el traje de la organización será igual solo que completamente negro y para las mujeres tendrá el escote para sus pechos al de**_ _**assassins creed y las alas de aunque no pueda invocar por ahora el Susano Perfecto y sin el Mangekyo Sharingan ni el Sharingan puede invocar las alas del Susano Perfecto.**_

 _ **El símbolo de la organización es primero imagínense el de los Gremory pero negro el dibujo del centro es de un rosario tibetano y los símbolos de alrededor del centro que es uno arriba y abajo por cada lado es uno en el de arriba imagínense una cara enojado abajo del lado derecho es una cara en tranquilidad y la izquierda es la de una cara feliz, la forma de unirse a esta organización son similares a las piezas de ajedrez pero estas son esferas negras y solo los del cargo Capitán General pueden convertir y si al volverse miembro no tiene a las su forma de volar será que en la espalda le aparece dos símbolos de la organización y de estas salen unas marcas que forman unas a las de dragón (Dragón, porque el fundador era un dragón).**_

 _ **Lo que diferencia el traje de un capitán es que antes de las muñecas como un arco que rodea toda la muñeca es una línea dorada y luego de un espacio hay otro arco y rodea toda la muñeca, en la capucha que sigue hasta la parte final de los hombros la línea dorada y luego un espacio la misma línea dorada que antes en las caderas como un cinturón una línea dorada horizontal al inicio y otra dorada el centro negro y una línea por cada pie de frente y por atrás una line que se extiende hasta las botas y dela capucha hasta la cintura por el lado derechos e izquierdo una línea dorada.**_

 _ **Capitán General**_ _ **: Dorado Oscuro.**_

 _ **General de Ejército**_ _ **: Rojo Oscuro.**_

 _ **Teniente General**_ _ **: Verde Oscuro.**_

 _ **General de División**_ _ **: Azul Oscuro.**_

 _ **General de Brigada**_ _ **: Morado Oscuro.**_

 _ **La organización se esparce en diversos lugares de una dimensión como es el infierno, cielo, etc. Que son bosques y se ubican es las partes más profundas y peligrosas y esos lugares están protegidos gracias a los sellos que puso su fundador ya muerto dejando unas piedras que eligen al siguiente líder de cada sección que tiene el cargo de Capitán General, los lugares de esta organización a excepción de una zona en la que logran llegar los que desean unirse a la organización los otros lugares solo acceden los que son miembros.**_

 _ **Itachi va a tener el pelo gris como las escamas de Midgardsormr y su color de ojos amarillo opaco pero su pupila es normal redonda esto porque su padre es el rey dragón más poderoso Midgardsormr que tomo forma humana (Imagínense a Edward Elric fullmetal alchemist brotherhood pero con el color de pelo y ojos como el de sus escamas y ojos en la forma dragón) al enamorarse de Liliana Solrok (Erza Scarlet,(Ángel Caído) Decidí poner a la miembro de fairy tail digamos que en fairy tail murió y nació es esta organización y llego al ser una mujer con uno de los más altos cargos Capitán General tiene los mismos poderes que en fairy tail pero como es reencarnación imagínensela con el pelo azul y ojos negros como los de itachi antes de reencarnar) de una brigada similar a caos brigada pero con fines contrarios él era amigo del fundador de la organización antes de morir y tenía conexiones con la organización y así la conoció.**_

 _ **Izumi que es la uchiha que se enamoró de itachi aquí voy a poner que murió no como lo muestran en el anime si no de la otra manera y ella va a ser la hermana menor por un año de Kuroka con el mimo color de pelo, ojos, piel y con las mismas colas que Kuroka, tendrá el mismo Sharingan que tenía antes de morir lo lleva a las mismas capacidades que pudo antes de morir aunque en esta historia sea más poderosa no podrá obtener el Mangekyo Sharingan, cuando aparezca el momento donde hablare mas de ella tiene el Sharingan con 2 aspas y Koneko será la hermana menor de Akame con el mismo color de pelo y ojos que Akeno y también los mismos poderes solo que en menor escala y Raynare y Kalawarner serán de la misma edad que itachi con 12 alas y tendrán una gran conexión con él, cuando empiecen a dormir desnudas con itachi no pueden dejar de querer dormir con él, siempre se irán donde duerme Itachi para dormir con él a un esté el en su casa y ellas no estén en la casa pedirán permiso para entrar y poder dormir con él, lo mismo pasa con bañarse con el y serán parte de la organización y en los momentos antes de que Asia se una a Rías reemplazando a Raynare y Kalawarner serán de Campione remplaza a Raynare será Lucrecia Zora en esta historia llamada Izzy Fluesy y remplazando a Kalawarner será Luo Cuilian llamada en esta historia Tōko Ichinose y los trajes de los remplazos son los que usan en Campione y Raynare que tiene el gusto de dormir desnuda, Kalawarner se enamora de Itachi casi al instante de conocerlo y para no perder contra Raynare también empieza a dormir desnuda, lo mismo pasara con Izumi y Kuroka, el harem de Itachi aumenta y todas dormirán desnudas, en vez de Issei estará el que un universo paralelo de highschool dxd búsquenlo y Valí Lucifer sigue igual y reemplazando a Kuroka en su equipo será Ena Seishuuin de Campione que se llamara en esta historia María Belker es Reishou Suzuya y sin rías tendrá el harem que se muestra que tiene Issei en la otra versión y como remplazo de rías en su harem será**_ _ **Sōna Sitri.**_

 _ **Itachi: Alex .Solrok**_

 _ **Izumi; Érica.**_

 _ **Liliana: Ropa el uniforme de los combatientes.**_

 _ **Midgardsormr: Camiseta blanca, pantalones y zapatos negros y una chaqueta verde hasta las caderas verde.**_

En un lugar lleno de energía pasando a otra dimensión.

Itachi. Donde estoy, que es este lugar, lo último que recuerdo es despedirme de mi hermano menor, luego todo se puso oscuro y que es esta energía que siento, siento que mi chacra, alma, mi Sharingan y todas sus capacidades se están fusionando junto a las energías de este lugar (Ya está donde están las almas de del su nuevo mundo unido a diversas dimisiones) volviéndose una sola energía fortaleciéndose, a donde me dirijo donde estoy siendo arrastrado, ¿Un nuevo mundo?, tengo sueño (Se duerme).

En una dimensión, en un bosque, en el territorio de los combatientes en la zona de partos nace un bebe prodigio hijo de la Capitán General Liliana Solrok y del rey dragón Midgardsormr.

Liliana. Quiero llamarlo Alex, el nombre de mi mejor amigo que descanse en paz, que te parece.

Midgardsormr. Si está bien, ciento una gran energía en él y un misterioso poder en él, lo entrenaremos y será un gran guerrero.

Liliana. Lo será, lo entrenare en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y tú le puedes enseñar a controlar las capacidades que heredo de ti.

Midgardsormr. Le tengo un regalo que tardara un tiempo para terminarlo será una espada (Como la que tenía cuando era ANBU solo que gris como la escamas de su padre) echa de mis escamas, carne, sangre y esencia, se unirá y fusionara con el cada vez él se haga más fuerte la espada también lo hará y le puedes enseñar a manejarla pero para que domine la espada tengo que enseñarle a controlar la energía natural que tiene dentro en el pero siento algo raro en su energía.

Liliana. No importa lo que tengo, ciento que será alguien grande puede que llegue a la misma posición que tengo ahora.

Midgardsormr. Y como mi hijo puede llegar al nivel de un rey dragón, incluso a mi nivel.

 _ **Toujou será el nombre del papa de Raynare, imagínense Lowe Kirishima y la de su madre será Airi imagínense a Aya Tokoyog de strike the blood pero con el color de pelo y ojos de Raynare y Airi carga a Raynare.**_

Liliana y Midgardsormr ya salieron del lugar y regresan a su hogar al día siguiente, serán visitados por sus amigos Toujou y Airi con su hija que nació 1 semana antes que Alex esperando que los bebes nazcan para ser muy buenos amigos.

Liliana. Midgardsormr abre la puerta están tocando.

Midgardsormr. Sí.

 _ **Toujou y Airi traje de los combatientes.**_

Toujou y Airi. Hola.

Liliana que ya estaba frente a la puerta cargando a itachi.

Liliana y Midgardsormr. Hola.

Toujou. Como esta Alex.

Liliana. Perfecto y como esta Raynare.

Airi: En perfecto estado.

Ellos siguieron hablando y han pasado los años Alex y Raynare ya tiene 6 años, Alex ya había mostrado sus alas sorprendiendo a cada persona que lo veía, Alex no conto nada porque pensó en mostrarles todo en sus mentes cuando tenga el Sharingan, todos creyeron que era por la combinación de sus genes y las capacidades que Midgardsormr había sentido cuando su mujer estaba embarazada y les conto a todos y por pedido de los padres de Raynare los padres de Alex entrenaran a Raynare, en la noche.

 _ **Raynare y Alex tiene el uniforme de la organización y ellos de que eran bebes juegan y pasan el tiempo juntos en la zona donde viven y juegan, no hay niños de su edad en la zona en la que viven y decidieron jugar solo ellos.**_

Midgardsormr. Alex ven.

Alex recuerda toda su vida pasada.

Alex. Sí.

Midgardsormr. Mañana empezara tu entrenamiento y quiero darte esto.

Midgardsormr aparece la espada.

Midgardsormr. Esta es la espada que cree con mi sangre, carne, esencia y escamas la he creado para ti solo tu podrás usarla una vez te hayas fusionado con ella entre más fuertes seas más fuerte se volverá levanta la mano y toca la espada.

Alex. Si (Lo hace al hacerlo la espada se vuelve gris y entra en la mano de Alex y desde que nace toda técnica de agua que no sea una magia que se hereda (Copia) por sangre será gris).

Temprano en la mañana en el área de entrenamiento, que ya llego Raynare como el entrenamiento es largo, comen, duermen y pasa bastante antes de un descanso lo suficientemente para ir a su casa se queda con la familia de Alex y sus padres van a ver cómo va el entrenamiento.

Midgardsormr. Ahora siéntense con las piernas cruzadas y hagan esto (Imagínense que ponen los pulgares formando un arco y los otros 4 dedos de la derecha sobre los cuatro de la izquierda), ahora cierren los ojos y concéntrense en su mente, su energía sientan como fluye y sientan sus poderes y capacidades actuales luego de esto por 7 días nos concentraremos en fortalecer sus mentes, con mi poder iré poniendo presión en sus mentes para fortalecerlas, mientras mas crezca su resistencia mental iré forzando la presión y en los procesos futuros del entrenamiento puedan exigirse más y sus mentes puedan con más poder, luego pasaremos 7 días entrenando sus cuerpos y luego 7 días al fortalecer sus poderes y descansaran 2 días y repetiremos el proceso 5 veces, mantendrán sus mentes en sus energías cuando ya no puedan mantenerse por la presión solo dejare al que ya no pueda y tiene un minuto para que vuelva empezar la presión, listos.

Raynare y Alex. Sí.

Midgardsormr empieza poniendo su palma en la cabeza de cada uno y empieza la presión Alex en su mente siente su energía, recuerda lo que sintió cuando ocurrió la fusión de energías cuando su alma llego a este mundo y sus dimensiones y en su mente aparece el Sharingan 2 aspas luego como va evolucionando al de 3 aspas, Mangekyo Sharingan, Susano etapa solo esqueleto y energía, luego con la carne, luego la piel (Tomando la forma que tenía cuando peleo con Sasuke), luego el mismo proceso solo que de cuerpo completo, luego (Como fue cambiando como el de Madara vs los 5 Kages) llegando al Susano perfecto y luego vuelve a cambiar (Cambia como el de Sasuke vs naruto solo que las partes moradas son rojo obviamente y lo blanco es negro), luego desaparece el Susano y aparece el Rinnegan (Como el de Madara) y luego evoluciona al que tenía Sasuke al final pasa por su mente cada técnica del Sharingan (No mencionada anteriormente), cada técnica del Rinnegan, luego las técnicas del ultimo estado del Rinnegan y cada técnica que sabia y que ha copiado y sus alas.

Raynare sentía su energía, luego pensó en sus técnicas, en sus alas y luego en Alex y en cada momento que ha pasado con él y se pregunta que está sintiendo, luego recuerda lo que le pregunto a su madre ayer sobre que es el amor (Sé que por ahora solo tiene 6 años pero pensé que como es un ángel caído 12 a las y 100% ángel caído su mente en eso del amor crece muy rápido).

Ha pasado el tiempo y cada vez había más presión mental, Alex es el que menos ha necesitado que pare por 1 minuto y paso la semana todavía faltaba 4 horas antes de la comida y hasta las 10am lo tenían de descanso para empezar el entrenamiento físico.

En las montañas cerca de la base.

Midgardsormr. Bueno niños ahora quiero 100 lagartijas.

Alex y Raynare. Sí.

Luego de las flexiones Midgardsormr les pidió que corrieran hacia arriba de la montaña hasta que no puedan más, luego de un rato Raynare sucumbe y un 1 minuto después itachi sucumbe, Midgardsormr lleva a Raynare donde Alex.

Midgardsormr. Tiene 3 minutos.

Pasaron 3 minutos.

Midgardsormr. Entren a esa cueca (Señala al lado derecho de donde estaban).

Entran y ven un lago su traje de la organización cuentan con que sus ropas interiores también sirven para nadar para misiones que Aya que nadar muy profundo para alguien que no sea completamente humano.

Midgardsormr. Prepárense para entrar (Ya están listos), ahora nadaran hasta lo más fondo que puedan y soporten hasta lo que más puedan exigiéndose a lo máximo y salen, toman aire y repiten espero que cada vez duren más, ahora.

Se lanzan y hacen lo que pida y Midgardsormr les dice algo los suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchen mientras hacen lo que él les pidió hacer.

Midgardsormr. Alex como mi hijo esto es fácil así que tienes que ir muchos más haya que Raynare para que sea justo.

Paso el tiempo y acabo el ejercicio Midgardsormr les pide que salgan y (secan su ropa mojada con el mismo tipo de capacidad sobre la ropa como lo hace Rías para regenerar o cambiar su ropa) que se pongan de nuevo su ropa y salen de la cueva.

Midgardsormr. Ahora empezaremos con el entrenamiento de vuelo así que saquen sus alas.

Alex y Raynare obedecen, Raynare con sus 12 alas de ángel caído y Alex con su par grande de alas de energía roja oscuro.

Midgardsormr. Suban lo más rápido que puedan también yendo por el lado derecho e izquierdo y girando, luego bajen rápido haciendo lo mismo que cuando subieron y estando cerca de los arboles (Muy altos) empiecen a planear entre los arboles lo más rápido que pueda y exíjanse en cada paso hasta el máximo, ahora.

Alex y Raynare. Si (Lo dicen mientras empiezan los ejercicios).

Luego de un tiempo.

Midgardsormr. Paren, pongan pies entierra (Obedecen), tiene 2 horas de descanso.

Pasan 2 horas.

(Midgardsormr crea dos esferas de agua gris de mitad de tamaño de cada uno)

Midgardsormr. Ahora párense y alcen sus brazos y pondré estas esfera en sus palmas y trataran de soportar, cuando necesiten descanso las alzare.

Obedecen y tal como dijo Midgardsormr aunque fue muy poco subió el peso de las esferas luego de un rato las desapareció.

Midgardsormr. Descansen y coman esto (Les pasa unas frutas especiales que nutren los músculos y relajan un poco el alma), luego de terminar todo descansen que mañana nos espera otro día de entrenamiento (Alex y Raynare ya se fueron a dormir juntos en la casa de Alex y en la habitación de Alex).

Liliana. Como les fue.

Midgardsormr. Bien tienen potencial.

Liliana. Qué bien mañana y pasado los entrenare en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Midgardsormr. Perfecto.

Al día siguiente a las afueras de la base.

Liliana. Hoy y mañana los entrenare en manejo de armas, Raynare tu lanza, Alex tu espada (Obedecieron), atáquenme.

Raynare ataca de frente, Liliana se lo esperaba, pero lo que no esperaba es que Alex casi llegando donde su madre desapareciera y atacara por detrás, Liliana esquiva el ataque y Raynare se detiene y la busca.

Liliana. Bien echo hi…

Alex activo sus alas y en el aire.

Alex. (Con su espada) Corte del dragón de agua.

Liliana también realiza un corte y Raynare volando, por el lado contrario lanza 2 lanzas y Liliana las esquiva.

Liliana. Buen trabajo, deténganse, pelearan entre ustedes y les iré aconsejando y corrigiendo empiecen.

Comenzó la pelea, se notaba que Alex tenía la ventaja, Raynare vuela y lanza 4 lanzas que itachi esquiva y lanza un corte de agua que Raynare bloquea con 2 lanzas.

Liliana. Deténganse, Alex me sorprendes lo has hecho bien pero no te confíes por hacerlo bien puedes salir sorprendido en un combate real y Raynare no cojas el hábito de lanzar varias lanzas y malgastar tus energías, acércate a tu enemigo mientras lanza lo enfrentas, mientras preparas una lanza para arrojarla por si el enemigo te esquiva tenga una sorpresa y luego atácalo de frente.

Raynare. Sí.

Liliana. Ahora quiero que a la vez que corran y cuando les diga que vuelen o que regresen a tierra peleen entre ustedes, ahora.

Empezó el entrenamiento de nuevo la espada y lanza chocaban por tierra mientras corrían, luego pasaron al aire y siguieron fueron cambiando de aire a tierra y de tierra a aire durante 3 horas.

Liliana ahora correrán y cuando les diga flexiones las aran, tendrán 3 minutos de descanso por cada ronda y recuerden mediante una pelea cambien sus ritmos muy seguido, si el enemigo se adapta a sus movimientos y estilos será una desventaja para ustedes, ahora.

Comenzaron, cada 5 quilómetros y así continuaron hasta las 5 pm.

Liliana. Ahora miren ese lago y métanse, tiene 30 minutos.

Obedecieron, se quitan el traje de la organización solo quedando en traje de baño y se meten.

Raynare. Este entrenamiento es muy duro no te parece Alex.

Alex. Sí, pero quiero ser fuerte muy fuerte.

Raynare. Yo también y siempre seremos un equipo.

Alex. Si, espero que después de estas 15 semanas despierte el Sharingan.

Raynare. ¿Qué es el Sharingan?

Alex. Raynare puede que no me creas pero recuerdo mi vida pasada y era parte de un clan en el que se podía despertar el Sharingan que tiene unas capacidades y dependiendo del usuario el Sharingan puede llegar a algo muy grande, cuando despierte el Sharingan con su capacidad de genjutsu en el con los ojos me introduciré en tu mente y usare el tsukuyumi y te mostrare todo incluso algo que puede que termine cayendo mal.

Raynare. Nunca me caerás mal.

Alex. Relajémonos.

Raynare. Sí.

Pasaron los 30 minutos y pasaron el resto del día y mañana entrenando combate cuerpo a cuerpo y luego con armas, 2 días después pero ya con la supervisión de Midgardsormr el entrenamiento que habían hecho con Liliana y pasan el resto de la semana fortaleciendo el cuerpo, a la mañana siguiente empieza el entrenamiento con el poder solamente.

Midgardsormr. Empezaremos el entrenamiento párense firmes y concéntrese en sus energías, capacidades y poderes hasta la última fibras de todo su ser (Pasaron 2 horas), ahora liberen todo su poder hasta que no puedan más (obedecieron).

Raynare soporto 2 minutos y se desmayó y Alex duro 5 minutos y se desmayó, 2 horas después Raynare se levanta y un minuto después Alex se levanta.

Midgardsormr. Ahora concéntrense otra vez como antes pero ahora correrán, ahora.

Y así pasa la semana mejorando la liberación de sus energías y se repiten las semanas solo que más difícil y llego el final de las 15 semanas y por fin llega el momento, justo antes de que termine el entrenamiento los ojos de Alex cambian Sharingan primera etapa.

Midgardsormr. Esos ojos son lo que sentí cuando tu madre se embarazo.

Raynare. Sharingan (Con sus poderes y energía y si son más de 3 personas actuales solo puede transmitir algo de su mente a otra).

Alex. Sí.

Midgardsormr. Con que Sharingan muy bien, Raynare, Alex te conto algo sobre el Sharingan.

Raynare. Sí.

Alex. Les mostrare en sus mentes cuando estemos de regreso en la casa para mostrarle también a mi madre.

Midgardsormr. Vamos.

Ya en la casa al entrar también están los padres de Raynare y todos se saludan.

Midgardsormr. Alex nos va a mostrar algo con su poder despierto.

Alex se pone frente a todos y lo activa Sharingan.

Liliana. Ese es el poder que sentiste.

Midgardsormr. Sí.

Alex transmite los recuerdos de su vida pasada el momento en que termino con el Edo Tensei, Luego envió algo más adentro del pasado, el momento en que descubrió el plan de los uchiha, la charla con el hokage, Danzo y los otros 2 miembros de la hoja que estaban presentes, cuando Danzo le hablo del plan de exterminio que itachi acepta realizar con la condición de la protección de su hermano, también cuando le asignaron el plan de fingir ser un traidor para infiltrarse en Akatsuki y el momento en que murió por primera vez sin usar todo su poder contra Sasuke su tan querido hermano, todos ven mediante la historia que itachi les cuenta ven las capacidades que tiene y a las que puede tener el Sharingan, Raynare se pone a llorar y va y abraso a Alex y no lo quiere soltar, los demás se ponen demasiado tristes.

Liliana y Midgardsormr. Hijo (Y lo abrazan).

Alex. Si saben que con mis recuerdos de mi vida pasado soy más que un adulto.

Midgardsormr. Sí.

Liliana. Seguiré así.

Los padres de Raynare piensan "Increíble chico"

Por fin lo sueltan.

Alex. Me hare muy fuerte.

Todos asienten en un sí y con una sonrisa.

Midgardsormr. En la siguiente semana pondrán en práctica todo lo aprendido.

Todos los padres estarán observando lo más posible esta semana.

En el primer día de entrenamiento será el último en que Raynare y Alex lo aran juntos, esta semana de entrenamiento, porque luego cada uno entrenara lo aprendido con los padres de cada uno y ya en el campo de batalla.

Midgardsormr. Comiencen.

Comenzaron el combate, Alex activo el Sharingan empiezan cuerpo a cuerpo y Raynare invoca una lanza, mientras que Alex copia la técnica y aparece una lanza como Raynare (Todos ven lo que paso, recuerdan la capacidad de copiar del Sharingan), y siguen un combate con armas, sacan sus alas y se elevan y lanzan las alas, Alex recuerda el Rasengan, Raynare invoca 2 lanzas que tiene más poder que la anterior y ataca a Alex, Alex hace el Rasengan, choque de los poderes, las lanzas se rompen y Alex dirige su mano con el Rasengan al estómago de Raynare y la arroja al suelo, Raynare se desmalla y Alex baja y desaparecen sus alas, los padres de Raynare se la llevan a su casa que descanse.

Liliana. Alex tú también descansa.

Alex. No aun puedo seguir entrenando, mama enséñame.

Liliana. Está bien solo un rato pero luego descansaras.

Alex. Sí.

Midgardsormr. Ese es mi hijo y esposa, estoy tan orgulloso.

Liliana y Alex sonríen.

Liliana. Saca tu espada.

Alex. Sí.

Y comienza el entrenamiento y así siguen hasta que Alex no puede más y se va a descansar, ya al día siguiente, otra vez en el campo de entrenamiento, Alex fue entrenado por su madre y padre por el resto de la última semana de entrenamiento, repitiendo partes del entrenamiento de su padre de las esferas de aguas y con su madre en ataque rápidos para mejorar sus reflejos e instintos y un nuevo entrenamiento por el que paso fue con pequeñas esferas de agua echas por su padre y arrojándoselas donde no espere para mejorar también sus reflejos e instintos y pasa lo que quedaba de esta semana de entrenamiento, Alex y Raynare tiene una semana de descanso y se la pasan jugando y Raynare siempre va a la casa de Alex para dormir con él, tanto es el punto que ya tiene sus cosas en el cuarto de Alex y los padre de Raynare transportan sus comidas a la casa de Alex, Liliana se fue a una misión por la mañana y ya al anochecer está de regreso pero con una niña (Kalawarner) vestida con una camiseta sin mangas, cuello alto y pantalones violeta oscuro y Raynare estaba junto a Alex.

Midgardsormr. Quien es la chica.

Liliana. Kalawarner sus padres fueron asesinados por quien me encargaron matar, le salve la vida y decidí adoptarla, Alex ella ahora es tu hermana debes de cuidarla.

Alex. Si (Dice mientras se acerca a darle la mano, ella se queda quieta).

Liliana. Vamos saluda a tu hermano (Ella hace caso y le da la mano).

Raynare le da la mano y Kalawarner se esconde detrás de Liliana.

Liliana. Vamos no seas tímida.

Kalawarner. Está bien.

Le da la mano a Raynare.

Raynare. Alex que tal si usas tu Sharingan y le muestras que tendrá momentos felices como los hemos tenido nosotros y se habrá un poquito más porque ahora somos amigos y aun que me un poquito de celos, rabia ahora es en términos de palabra más familia tuya.

Midgardsormr y Liliana se quedan mirando la situación pensando si sería correcto y que harían estos 3.

Alex. (Mientras mira directamente a Kalawarner y Alex le sonríe mientras habla) quiero mostrarte los momentos que puedes tener con nosotros, como nuestra familia y que te protegeré sin importar lo que pase, puedo.

Kalawarner. (Tímidamente) Si.

Alex activa el Sharingan y con una sonrisa activa En baja escala el Tsukuyumi, como en el Tsukuyumi se siente que pasa mucho tiempo pero en la realidad solo paso algunos segundos lo que le muestre sentirá que paso un tiempo en esas imaginaciones (Los demás solo se quedan diciendo que funcione que la quieren ver feliz y cosas por el estilo y de que Alex puede) y le muestra como es ella con el uniforme de la organización y jugando basquetbol, el juego chucha cogida volando, con Alex y Raynare como sonríe al jugar con ellos, siente los sentimientos de Alex de que la cuidara sin importar lo que pase y su deseo de verla sonreír y luego está abrasando a Alex y diciendo hermano y Alex le dice "Siempre serás importante para mi yo en mi vida pasada también he pasado por cosas malas y con esta familia sonrió" él no le muestra por lo que ha pasado pero ella siente que cada palabra es 100% verdad.

Ya en la realidad.

Kalawarner ahora va y abraza fuertemente a Alex llorando, diciendo "hermano".

Alex. (Acariciándole el pelo) Ya, ya, ya aquí estoy contigo.

Kalawarner. Tengo sueño.

Alex. Vamos a dormir.

Alex, Raynare y Kalawarner se fueron a dormir, igual que los padres de Alex después de que le consiguiera su traje de la organización que le habían dicho que lo dejarían frente a la puerta, en la habitación de Alex, Alex la acomoda en la cama luego de que ella activa el su capacidad de cambio de ropa para ponerse la piyama en el baño es una camiseta con mangas largas y una sudadera del mismo de color violeta oscuro y cuando sale ve a Raynare desnuda ya acostada al lado derecho de Alex.

Kalawarner. Por qué estas desnuda.

Raynare. (Responde abrazando a Alex con fuerza) Porque me gusta dormir así y más si estoy con quien amo.

Kalawarner. (Dice tímidamente) No perderé contra ti (Se empieza a desnudar sorprendiendo a Alex y Raynare y se acuesta al lado izquierdo de Alex y así duermen tranquilamente).

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Alex se levantó, levantando a las chicas.

Raynare. (Kalawarner se queda mirando) A dónde vas.

Alex. Recoger el traje de Kalawarner.

Abre la puerta y ve el traje, lo recoge y cierra la puerta.

Alex. Raynare báñate con Kalawarner.

Raynare. (Mira a Kalawarner) Te importaría que Alex nos acompañe.

Alex mira extrañado a Raynare por lo que acaba de preguntarle a Kalawarner.

Kalawarner. Quiero que se bañe con nosotras (Mira a Alex con cara de tristeza), por favor.

Alex. (Por un segundo se queda callado) Está bien.

Entran al baño se quitan la ropa y se bañan todos en una bañera bastante grande, Raynare y Kalawarner empiezan a jugar y hacen que Alex se una a ellas, luego de bañarse, Raynare y Alex activan el símbolo de la organización y aparecen sus trajes de baño y luego el resto del traje de la organización, como Kalawarner no lo ha tenido puesto, se lo pone normalmente, ya termino de ponérselo y salen hacia el comedor para comer, pasa una semana y Raynare, Alex y Kalawarner están acostándose y listos para dormir cuando.

Kalawarner. (Habla tímidamente) Hermano me mostrarías algo de la oscuridad de tu vida pasada.

Alex. Está bien será la última vez que se lo muestre a alguien (Activa el Sharingan y el Tsukuyumi, Raynare suelta algunas lágrimas al recordar cuando itachi se lo mostro y lo abrasa fuertemente).

Le muestra todo igual que la primera vez que lo mostro, mientras que Kalawarner veía se puso a llorar, cuando todo termina lo abraza fuertemente y ni Raynare ni Kalawarner lo sueltan y los 3 duermen profundamente.

Despiertan y siguen su vida en la organización entrenando, haciendo sus conexiones más y más fuerte los pequeños ya tenían 7 años y pasa un año y ya tienen 8 años y ahora están en su entrenamiento, Raynare con su madre, Kalawarner con Liliana y Alex con su padre, su padre y madre que al verlo entrenar recuerdan el momento que una de las piedras lo eligió como un futuro Capitán General y si llega el momento y no tiene el nivel temporalmente otro podría ser el elegido.

Midgardsormr ha creado 6 esferas pequeñas de agua gris opaca tirando a negro, usándolas para atacar a Alex y que las esquive y las ataque con la técnica que desee para mejorar su Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, la fusión que tuvo de energías que obtuvo grandes capacidades, poderes (Todavía hay algunos no mencionados) y su Sharingan que está activado, también afectado por la fusión de energías.

Alex está esquivando cada ataque.

Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Sabio Fénix.

El ataque logra golpear varias veces las bolas de agua 2 de las bolas de aguas se vuelven varias pequeñas y van al ataque y rozan a Alex, otra vez las esferas van al ataque de Alex y otra vez lo rozan, esto paso 3 veces más hasta que su Sharingan evoluciona 3 aspas y ahora las esquiva fácilmente, su padre aumenta la velocidad y Alex es capaz de esquivarlas, pasa un mes y ya empezando la tarde.

Liliana. Quiero que ustedes hagan equipo y me ayuden a mí y a Midgardsormr, en una misión de infiltración les servirá como entrenamiento.

Midgardsormr. No recuerdo a ver aceptado, después de todo no acepte unirme a la organización (Con 3 cosas se puede entrar en los lugares de la organización además de otras 2 que son que el dragón creador de la organización le haya dado el permiso y no tenga malas intenciones en contra a la organización, las otras 3 son compartir un gran lazo de amor con alguien de cargo de Capitán General, otra estar casado por el símbolo de la organización y por ultimo no tener malas intenciones en contra de la organización).

Liliana. Es para que pasemos más tiempo juntos y veamos como actúa nuestro hijo y sus amigas.

Midgardsormr. Me parece bien (Con su poder cambia el color de sus ropas a negro).

Liliana. Averiguamos que hay un demonio que le gustan hacer ciertos experimentos odiosos y la organización como yo lo queremos matar antes de que haga algo terrible, tenemos unas fotos de los que habitan en la residencia, los horarios que tiene, los recorridos que hacen cada día, Alex quiero que uses tu Sharingan sin agotarte y poner a todos los que puedas en un Genjutsu, miren las fotos de las personas que la habitan, este es el objetivo a matar, antes de seguir recuerden mantener la máxima discreción, recuerden que uno de los objetivos de nuestra organización es lograr las paz con las facciones y luego de cumplir con el primer objetivo hablan otros miembros que se infiltraran para conseguir las últimas pruebas que nos hacen falta de lo que ya tenemos de él y mintiendo de que daremos una muerte dolorosa con solo mostrar una técnica poderosa, sus cómplices que revelaron todo antes de morir, por pelear a muerte con nuestros miembros, entendido.

Todos responden. Sí.

El lugar en que aran la misión se encuentra en un pequeño bosque de cierta dimensión.

Liliana. Estas son las que trabajan a estas horas…. (Termina toda la información excepto la de 2 chicas) que hace 2 días viven en la residencia.

Alex queda con los ojos muy abiertos además de su expresión de gran sorpresa y todos se dan cuenta y lo miran que también se dieron cuenta de la foto de la chica de la derecha.

Liliana. Te das cuenta Hijo.

Alex. Esta chica, excepto por su color de pelos, ojos y que su piel es un poco más claro, es igual a Izumi.

Liliana. Sí.

Midgardsormr. Puede que también haya reencarnado de tu antiguo mundo.

Alex. Es una posibilidad y puede que tenga el Sharingan.

Todos dicen un poco tristes y en voz baja "si".

Liliana. Lo comprobaremos y si quieres podemos traerlas y ofrecerles unirse a la organización.

Alex. Te lo agradecería.

Liliana. Considéralo hecho, continuemos con el resto y hoy por la noche comenzaremos y terminaremos todo (Termina de decir toda la información).

Ya Liliana abre el portal, todos entran (Érica tendrá puesto una camiseta de mangas largas y pantalones, zapatos negros, Kuroka tendrá lo mismo solo que la maseta dorado oscuro, opaco igual que los zapatos), aparecen en el lugar indicado en el que empieza la misión.

Liliana. Alex infíltrate voy detrás de ti, Midgardsormr acompaña a las niñas por la ubicación que les dije.

Todos dicen. Sí.

Alex activa el Sharingan y se dirige a un árbol que hay cerca, sube al árbol y salta dentro del edificio, en el aire ve a 2 chicas que lo miran, Alex las pone en un Genjutsu, las pone a pensar que no vieron nada y que sigan con su rutina, aterriza en el patio y corre hacia dentro del edificio y detrás está su madre.

Por el lado de Midgardsormr, se infiltran con éxito saltando una barda y Raynare y Kalawarner noquean a unos guardias y cuando las iban a atacar Midgardsormr derroto a los 2 que les estaban apuntando con una bola de fuego.

Con Alex corre por el pasillo a altas velocidad cuando pasa, piensa en Izumi y solo por un momento puedo activar el Mangekyo Sharingan, hay 2 chicas y abren las chicas quedan impactadas por que lo reconocieron (Kuroka y Érica).

 **Antes de esta infiltración, cuando Érica activa el Sharingan, cuando cae la noche del mismo día cae, Érica que está durmiendo con Kuroka esta recordando su vida pasada con itachi y la noche trágica pero feliz en la que itachi usa su Mangekyo Sharingan para potenciar el Tsukuyumi y mostrarle lo que su mente y corazón quería con itachi antes de que itachi la matara, mientras sueña no deja de decir itachi y como ya habían pasado noches en las que pasaba lo mismo solo que esta vez lo decía más fuerte y Kuroka no re sistemas y le pregunta.**

Kuroka. Quien es ese tal itachi.

Érica. Recuerdas que te dije que recordaba mi vida pasada.

Kuroka. Sí.

Érica. Es la persona de la que me enamore, deseo que el haya reencarnado en este mundo como yo y poder estar con él.

Kuroka. Esperemos que sea así, me has dado muchas descripciones de él y muy detalladas, parece que es la persona de la que me enamoraría.

Érica. Es mío.

Kuroka. (Dice mientras la abrasa y le pega el cachete contra el suyo) Vamos somos hermanas que gracias a nuestros poderes, sentimos que compartimos casi nuestra mente y en parte el cuerpo, no daría mucha diferencia en emociones que lo compartas o no conmigo.

Érica. Está bien.

Kuroka. Ahora que lo pienso, el poder que despertaste hoy y con las capacidades que me dijiste que tiene por qué no me muestras a itachi y lo que pasaste con él.

Érica. Sí.

Érica le muestra varios momentos que paso de Itachi cuando era pequeña en su vida pasada (Mientras le mostraba Kuroka sentía una gran felicidad pero tristeza por algo), le muestra los momentos en que ella sentía que demostrar que era toda una uchiha y que haría todo por su clan también los momentos en el que se enteró del plan de golpe de estado y las razones por que los uchiha lo estaban planeando y como Itachi no estaba de acuerdo, como veía a Itachi triste por lo que estaba pasando, como Itachi era un ANBU, le mostro lo que era un ANBU y lo que correspondían las misiones de un ANBU, al final la noche donde todo paso, Itachi y las decisiones que había tomado, lo que haría por su hermano y como decidió acabar con el resto del clan (Lo que Kuroka había sentido cuando le empezó a mostrar todo vio por un momento lo que pasaba por su mente antes de morir), vio el momento en que Itachi estaba frente a Izumi y como activo el Tsukuyumi teniendo el Mangekyo Sharingan activado y lo que sentí Itachi por Izumi, que la amaba y le agradecía por haberlo amado y la tristeza que sentía, Érica lloraba mientras le mostraba esto a su hermana y Kuroka también habían empezado a llorar, Fin de la técnica.

Kuroka. Debió haber sufrido mucho, mientras vivía su vida en ese mundo.

Érica. Sí.

Kuroka. Espero que si murió haya reencarnado en este mundo y que lo encuentres para que tengan una oportunidad.

Érica. Sí.

Kuroka. El sí parece alguien del que me enamoraría, (Le dice mientras le sonríe, frente a frente) si tiene otra oportunidad será conmigo y las 2 estaremos junto a él.

Érica. Sí.

 **Tiempo presente.**

En el pasillo Itachi que está en el momento del Mangekyo Sharingan, las pone en una escala baja del Tsukuyumi, les muestra lo que encontraron del hombre que las recibió y de lo que es capaz y haría, justo en ese momento regresa al Sharingan normal 3 aspas y pasa de ellas y sigue su camino hacia su objetivo con unas lágrimas en sus ojos, se las seca y piensa en su objetivo.

Érica le salen algunas lágrimas que también se las seca y Kuroka se sorprende por el hombre que ve, su Sharingan, el hombre que su hermana le mostro y del que se ha enamorado.

Érica y Kuroka. Es el.

Alex se dirige donde se ubica su objetivo, ya está frente a la puerta de la pieza, invoca su espada (No sé cómo se llama el señor que recoge a Kuroka y a Koneko en la otra versión así que me referiré a él como 12).

Alex entra en la habitación y lo ve.

12\. (Lo dice mientras gira por la derecha a ver quién abrió la puerta) Que es lo que pasa.

Hay mismo se voltea Alex usa su sharingan y lo mete a un Genjutsu normal y con su espada y su velocidad le corta la cabeza antes de que haga algún tipo de reacción.

Liliana. Bien hecho hijo, avisare a los demás (En su oído aparece el símbolo de la organización y habla), objetivo eliminado, empiecen invasión para recolectar lo que queda de la información que necesitamos (Había miembros de la organización que todavía no entraban pero ahora lo hacen y recolectan toda la información), (Ahora solo de comunica con Midgardsormr, Raynare y Kalawarner) Alex mato al objetivo.

Cuando termina de dar la información aparecen en la habitación Kuroka y Érica, Érica se lanza a los brazos de Alex llorando mientras que Liliana y Kuroka sonríen.

Érica. Tendré otra oportunidad de estar contigo.

Kuroka se tira en brazos a abrazar a Alex en lágrimas

Liliana se sorprende pero se queda mirando la situación.

Alex. Puede ser pero como no se cumplen las situaciones necesarias, tendrías que unirte a la organización por que donde vivo solo pueden entrar miembros de la organización y tú hermana también pero no te obligare a nada y tienes que hablar con tu hermana de esta importante decisión.

Kuroka. Me uno.

Érica. Me uno.

Liliana. Como Capitán General las puedo unir a la organización (En su oreja activa el símbolo y les comunica a todos), hay 2 nuevos miembros.

Cuando Midgardsormr, Raynare y Kalawarner escuchan ellos se dirigen a la ubicación de Alex.

Liliana junta sus dedos índices, cruza entre si los otros dedos formando una especie de cono, aparece el símbolo de la organización y salen 2 pequeños orbes que entran uno en Érica y el otro en Kuroka aparece un brillo y les salen el tipo de alas de la organización.

Érica y Kuroka abrazan más fuerte a Alex.

Liliana. Ahora solo queda conseguirles sus uniformes de la organización.

Érica y Kuroka. Gracias.

Alex. Y cuáles son sus nombres.

Kuroka. Kuroka.

Érica. Érica.

Alex. Kuroka por que me abrazas tan de repente sin conocerme.

Kuroka. Érica me mostro su vida pasada, lo que le mostraste antes de matarla y todo lo que vio de ti y cuando te vi en el pasilla, tu mirada lo confirme eres un hombre del queme enamore.

Alex. Ya hay otras 2 chicas que están enamoradas de mí.

Kuroka y Érica lo miran pensantes.

Kuroka y Érica. No me importa.

Aparece Raynare, Kalawarner y Midgardsormr.

Raynare y Kalawarner. Que está pasando.

Raynare y Kalawarner se abalanzan hacia la espalda de Alex, él es mío (Raynare y Kalawarner se miran, mientras que Kuroka y Érica, las miran entre ojos y Raynare, Kalawarner dicen "Nuestro").

Liliana. Ya nos tenemos que ir.

Alex. Sí.

Midgardsormr. Hijo parece que tendrás un harem.

Alex lo mira sin ninguna emoción en sus ojos y Liliana habrá un portal para regresar a la organización, ya en la organización.

Liliana. Iré a conseguir los uniformes de Kuroka y Érica pero hay que pensar, donde dormirán (Lo dice mientras mira a Alex).

Midgardsormr. Que duerman con Alex, en su cama hay espacio para 4.

Kuroka y Érica miran entre ojo a Raynare y Kalawarner.

Alex. A Raynare y Kalawarner les gusta dormir desnudas, puede que les moleste a Kuroka y Érica.

Kuroka y Érica. No me importa.

Kuroka y Érica se miran entre si y dicen "También dormiré desnuda".

Midgardsormr y Liliana se sorprenden por la situación pero a ninguno le importa, antes les gusta que su hijo sea tan popular entre ellas, porque piensan que además su hijo se lo merece.

Liliana. Sera como cuando Kalawarner llego, para mañana frente a la puesta de tu habitación estarán los trajes de las chicas.

Kuroka y Érica. Gracias.

Liliana. Preparare la comida junto a Midgardsormr.

Todos se sientan a esperar la comida, que harán los padres de Alex, mientras pasa el tiempo se ponen a hablar y mirar televisión que se veía muy poco si no era por solo cuando comen y están en la casa porque se la pasaban entrenando y jugando en el bosque, Alex le habla a su padre mientras su padre ayuda a hacer la comida.

Alex. Papa mañana me puedes dar un entrenamiento privado aunque tardare un poco en poder activar a conciencia el Mangekyo Sharingan y junto con sus poderes especialmente el Susano, tengo que fortalecerme mi mente, cuerpo y energía quiero un entrenamiento más duro, además siendo que hay cosas que tengo que conseguir, complementar, estabilizar y perfeccionar para empezar el entrenamiento para el Susano.

Midgardsormr. Si ya quiero ver tu progreso.

Después de un tiempo.

Liliana. Comida lista.

Todos se dirigen a recoger sus comidas y todos como una sola familia se ponen a comer.

Ya terminando de comer y que llegue la hora de dormir se dirigen a la habitación de Alex donde los que ya tenían el uniforme, desactivan el traje, Alex solo hasta lo que actúa también como traje de baño y ya se pone la sudadera que usa como piyama de resto esta descubierto, las chiscas que tiene el uniforme la desactivan prenda por prenda y quedan desnudas, las otras 2 chicas se quitan normalmente prenda por prenda con nerviosismo.

Raynare. Si les da mucha pena con mi amado pueden mantener la ropa.

Kuroka y Érica. NO.

Kuroka. No perderemos con ustedes.

Alex. Solo vámonos a dormir.

Todas las chicas dicen "Si".

Ya por la mañana, Raynare, Kalawarner, Kuroka y Érica ya se han bañado, después de comer, en el campo de entrenamiento los padres de Raynare están presentes para esta sesión de entrenamientos.

 _ **Pido por favor su más sincera opinión sin groserías por favor.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aunque itachi es mi personaje favorito de todo lo que he visto, leído y en muy poco tiempo he dejado otra historia pero tuve otra idea de Itachi en high school dxd y no se me quita de la mente y perdí las ganas en esta historia y cuan me pasa esto o me aburro de algo lo abandono.**_

Midgardsormr. Listo hijo.

Alex. Sí.

Empieza el entrenamiento.

Midgardsormr. Pongamos aprueba lo que aprendiste con tu madre, combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Alex. Sí.

Y empieza el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Alex empieza con un golpe con la derecha que es bloqueada, su padre con la izquierda lanza una patada, Alex se agacha y la patada pasa por encima de él, Alex con la derecha dirige un golpe que es evadido.

Midgardsormr. Arma.

Alex la saca y empieza un combate en el que su padre usa agua en su muñeca para crear una cuchilla, un choque entre armas empieza en el aire, ambos volando y así se quedan un tiempo, hasta que Alex salta para atrás y el agua empieza a rodear la hoja de la espada y Alex lanza unas ráfagas de a agua con la hoja de la espada, Midgardsormr hace lo mismo, Midgardsormr volando se dirige hacia donde Alex, Alex salta hacia atrás y desactiva su espada en el aire hace unas posiciones de mano, **Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Sabio Fénix,** Midgardsormr las esquiva y cae en el suelo, sin saber que era lo que Alex quería, Alex usa el **CHIDORI** y se le acerca, dirige el ataque al estómago, cuando Midgardsormr invoca agua alrededor de su estómago y lo bloquea, usa el agua para agarrar la muñeca de Alex pero aparecen cuervos del cuerpo de Alex y desaparece, por detrás de Midgardsormr esta Alex con su espada apuntando a la cabeza de su padre, Midgardsormr lo esquiva y se aleja de Alex, aparece alejado pero frente a Alex.

Midgardsormr. Bien hecho hijo, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz.

Alex. Sí.

Alex en posición de manos, se mueve de posición volando a altas velocidades, Midgardsormr está esperando el siguiente movimiento de su hijo, Alex usa **Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua** **,** la técnica aparece detrás de Midgardsormr en la que había un pequeño lago, usa un muro de agua para bloquearlo y detrás del dragón de agua que ha desaparecido, Alex **RASENGAN,** Midgardsormr usa una bola de agua y lo bloquea, Alex de frente ataca con una patada (pierna derecha) y es bloqueada.

Midgardsormr. Ahora que usaste cierta cantidad de tu energía, ahora podemos empezar con tu entrenamiento severo.

Midgardsormr crea 2 esferas de agua medianas.

Midgardsormr. Alex levanta las manos y trata de soportarla.

Alex hace caso, Midgardsormr le pone las esferas en la palma de sus manos y les pone un buen peso, mientras crea 2 pequeñas que las pone en sus hombros con la mitad de peso que las grandes cada una y así lo deja gran parte del día.

Midgardsormr. Ahora trata de volar.

Midgardsormr. Le pone más peso a cada esfera para complicarle cada movimiento.

Este entrenamiento siguió todo el día y los siguientes 4 días cada vez poniéndolo más difícil.

Ya en la tarde de otro día de entrenamiento Midgardsormr decidió ser más extremo, mientras Alex esquiva 5 esferas de agua de tamaño mediano a alta velocidad, Midgardsormr crea 10 esferas de agua y las dirige en todo el cuerpo de Alex y las pone a crecer, Alex tiene el cuerpo rodeado de esperas de agua, mientras se protege con las alas que lo aprietan más y más, Alex está siendo llevado hasta los extremos de su límite, Alex activa el Mangekyo Sharingan y logra empujar mas fuerte las esferas pero Midgardsormr aumenta la fuerza, Alex ya perdiendo la conciencia de sus ojos sale una lagrima de sangre de cada ojo y actica (Solamente de donde finaliza el cuello hasta la última costilla sin brazos) Susanoo y las esferas de agua desaparecieron por el impulso del Susanoo, luego Alex cae al suelo, sus alas desaparecen y se desmalla.

Midgardsormr. Sorprendente.

Raynare, Kalawarner, Kuroka y Érica cuando ven lo que pasa corren donde Alex.

Han pasado los años y Raynare, Kalawarner, Kuroka, Alex y Érica combaten a Caos brigada y logran la paz con cada facción desenmascarando a las personas como 12 recuerden quien dije que era.

Alex cuando se enteró del compromiso obligado de Rías, reto a Riser, en combate uno contra uno, Alex aposto un ojo de cristal de un dragón muy valioso y si ganaba Riser dejaría a Rías, en el combate Alex uso el Tsukuyumi y lo venció en un instante, pero activa el Mangekyo Sharingan y miro a todos los que observaban el duelo, ellos sorprendidos de como derroto a Riser excepto los de la organización y mete a todos en el Tsukuyumi para que todos miren de lo que Riser piensa de su nobleza, si le fallan, si pierden seguido y si no les es útil, las chicas se sienten ofendidos, luego pasa un tiempo y la hermana de Riser abandona la nobleza, lo mismo las otras y hablan con el hermano de Rías para ver si les puede encontrar nuevos hogares y comunicarse con la organización, porque Yubelluna, Burent, Xuelan y Chiris se querían unir a la organización, Yubelluna y Chiris se enamoran de Alex, igual que Rías, con el tiempo Alex despertó lo mas alto en el Susanoo y el Rinnegan que tenía Madara y luego el de Sasuke, Alex al unir su energía con la carne de Gran rojo y energía de Ophis después de un tiempo consigue la inmortalidad, imposible que muera como todas sus esposas por la conexión que tenían con él, los ojos de las chicas cambio al del Rinnegan de Madara, Alex alcanza el más alto rango en la organización y el con sus esposas viven en un palacio en la brecha dimensional, aparecen solo si llegara el momento de otra guerra.

Alex ya ha tenido sexo con las chicas.

Raynare 1 hijo y 1 hija.

Kalawarner 1 hijo.

Kuroka 2 hijas.

Érica 1 hijo.

Rías 1 hijo.

Yubelluna. 2 hijos.

Chiris 1 hija.


End file.
